Lo incierto
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: El demonio vive en la propia piel, pero él había ido más lejos. [Fic escrito en respuesta al desafío de Petta en la Torre Stark]. Underage.
**N/A** :Gracias a Petta (Pettxmon) me iré al infierno c': Le he hecho a Bucky algo imperdonable, pero igual, vivo para escribir horrores. Espero Flash regrese en el tiempo y evite que yo escriba esto (?

Advertencias para underage (bonito el eufemismo), cosas no muy lindas y sí muy raras. No del todo apto para los dulces de corazón. Esto es una obra de ficción, debe ser tratada como tal.

Igual, atenúé mucho todo cuando fui por 15 en lugar de 13 como tenía planeado en un principio. Otras escenas desaparecieron bajo la incomodidad de escribirlas. Esto se lee: es un underage no muy cuki pero pudo ser mucho peor xP

De naturaleza oneshot, quizá más adelante publique (tal vez) un par de viñetas sobre momentos fluffy (algo así) que se me ocurrieron a la par del fic pero que desentonaban totalmente con el ritmo (?) de la historia.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Bucky Barnes es propiedad de Marvel. Jade Hansen fue creada por Pettxmon. Yo sólo profano cosas._

* * *

 **Lo incierto**

.

 _I don't know why I keep acting this way,_

 _Everybody knows it is strange._

 _(Tonight — Kings of Leon)_

 _…_

Cuando fue demasiado, tocó rendirse. Combatir en negación una guerra perdida desde el inicio había acabado por extinguir toda fuerza, aventajando cualquier vestigio de escurridiza cordura. Hubo escondido dentro de él algo horrible, e incapaz de obligarse a cambiarlo, sometió su voluntad a la cálida oscuridad que ella tácitamente prometía. Agobiado, arrojó su cuerpo exhausto a aquellos tibios brazos. Cuando se sintió acorralado, sobrepasado por el mal desenlace de sus intentos, sólo quedó la renuncia, el abandono.

La más amarga forma de refugio.

Pero ella lo esperaba. Es fácil andar en lo desconocido, perderse, cuando alguien aguarda la llegada. Porque en ésta porquería de mundo, emergía Jade Hansen en rauda victoria, luz espontánea y que encandilaba en la insondable oscuridad.

Jade Hansen. Esporádicamente malhumorada, pecosa, la sonrisa más sincera que pudiera existir. Sí, bonita a su manera, lo que Bucky sentía iba más allá, no obstante. Porque si lo pensaba, Jade era lo único bueno que podía restarle al mundo tras la muerte de Steve.

Aún, de cuando en cuando, se le ocurría que había otra opción. Que cabía otra (horrible) explicación.

¿Por qué fijarse en la hija de Stark, después de todo?

Quizá... Quizá Bucky no la quería en realidad.

Pero no, ni pensarlo.

Jade Hansen, quince años. Mirada sincera, sonrisa confiada. Quince no era un mal número.

Bonita a su manera, malhumorada, la vida difícil, la arrogante confianza heredad de su padre. _Jade no es como el resto_ , consiguió decirse Bucky cada vez con menos frecuencia conforme avanzó el tiempo; y es que llegó a dejar el repugnante gusto a excusa, cuando él lo pensaba un motivo auténtico. Entonces, él debía considerar lo otro, lo indecible: que quizá no la quería, quizá sólo la deseaba. Tal vez sólo ansiaba el placer de un cuerpo que le estaba prohibido poseer, y la satisfacción de infringir un daño a quien consideraba responsable por la muerte de Steve.

Quizá era cierto, sólo era un monstruo.

Un monstruo que había encontrado víctima al final. Un monstruo que no soportaba la luz.

Y ella, su cándida belleza que rivalizaba con la de dios.

Porque era una especie de ángel incauto, puesta al alcance de su mano por un ingrato destino, para despedazarla a su gusto, para arrancarle la piel si quería.

Porque quizá la envidiaba. Inadmisible poseer tal luz, cuando todos los demás se extinguían lentamente entre la miseria.

Porque quizá anhelaba dañarla. Hacer de ella un fantasma, un monstruo. Como él, como todos.

—¿Qué es esto? —Había preguntado ella, su tímido despliegue de agonizante prudencia.

—Las cosas que suceden cuando hacemos justo lo que la vocecita en nuestras cabezas nos suplicó encarecidamente no hacer —sonrió Bucky con cierta tristeza, alzándose de hombros.

Jade retrocedió otro paso y su espalda tocó el muro. Bucky no volvió a hacer amago de acercarse, sin embargo. Se quedó plantado al otro lado del pasillo, observándola no sin cierta preocupación.

—Va a terminar muy mal, ¿verdad?

Bucky desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Frunció los labios. Las cosas irían mal y él urgirá otras a ir peor. Porque no estaba seguro de quererla, porque quizá él no podía querer, vetado de toda emoción buena, únicamente podía ofrecer el miedo y la ira, el dolor y la venganza, la envidia y deseo.

Elevó el rostro, fijando sus ojos en los oscuros orbes de Jade. El nudo en su garganta se acentuó. Si pudiera controlar algo, si pudiera darle dirección a la propia mente. Arreglar el caos. Entender qué era esto antes de arrastrarla con él al infierno.

—Terrible —respondió por fin, antes de adelantarse los seis pasos que lo separaban de ella.

Inclinándose apenas un poco, había presionado sus labios contra los de Jade. No fue dulce, ni casto. No fue el romántico beso de aquella inofensiva historia de amor contada mil veces. Los labios ajenos sabían a ansias, a desesperación. Bucky, aquella primera vez, volcó en los labios de Jade, con impaciencia, toda su larga espera, la prolongada tortura. Explorando, lamiendo, mordiendo incluso en el camino para deshacerse del vacío en su interior. Pronto, Jade le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos, apretándose a él, ávida, como si quisiera quedarse en aquél lugar, en medio del delicioso vértigo de aquél beso.

Repentino como había iniciado, halló su fin. Bucky se apartó respirando pesado, deseando más al tiempo que se asqueaba de sí mismo. La mirada de Jade era una casi indescifrable mezcla de emociones, y cuando se acercó, extendiendo una mano para acariciar su mejilla, Bucky se apartó.

Sin embargo, era tarde.

Él juró tantas veces no volver, pero en verdad logró conocer ése lugar hasta en el más mínimo de sus detalles. Su fracción de infierno, su propia fosa de perdición, todo bajo una sensual música que se prometió disfrutar mientras durara, negando cualquier noción sobre lo que les hubiera llevado a aquél lugar. Se bebió cada suspiro, las turbias miradas con las que jugaba a la niñita indefensa mientras trepaba por su cuerpo con una pericia progresiva. Acaricio la posibilidad de perder el último remanso de cordura mientras el cuerpecillo de Jade se contraía alrededor de él, mientras tiraba de su cabello, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ronroneando su nombre con los ojos apretados, en el vórtice de un placer más parecido al amor que ninguna otra cosa que Bucky o ella hubieran conocido hasta entonces. Bucky la observaba, moviéndose en perfecta sincronía con ella, cada golpe de cadera, cada caricia, sus labios en su cuello, descendiendo, atendiendo ese par de pequeños pechos antes de acompañarla en la placentera explosión que ascendía por su columna y lo tenía vertiendo graves gemidos en su boca.

La observaba dormir, ya saboreando el agridulce gusto de sus pecados. La amaba más cuando su suave respiración ahogaba el silencio de la habitación; nada tenía mejor aspecto en ese estático momento que el dulce remate de su compartida demencia.

La amaba, o creía amarla, y para él era suficiente.

Cuando todo terminó, cuando no hubo salida, quedó rendirse. Porque llegó a quererla, pero la había perdido.

Llegó a quererla pero la perdió. Luego, hubo que buscar otro lugar, otro par de cálidos brazos, un cuerpo (más) prohibido en el cual esconderse, otro infierno en el cual refugiar una parte del horror que él mismo encarnaba.

El demonio vive en la piel, pero él había ido más allá.

—Eres un cerdo, Barnes.

Stark estaba en su derecho. El millonario apuntándole, esta vez Bucky no peleó. Había perdido tantas batallas aún antes de empezarlas en el pasado, que ya ni siquiera importaba.

—¿Morir? Qué fácil, tú no mereces eso.

 _No lo sabía_ , eso dijo. Él no sabía qué clase de horrible demonio se escondía debajo de su piel. De haberse enterado a tiempo, _ni una palabra cruzada con tu retoño, Stark_.

—Tony, hazlo y ya —Clint, fan de dañar pero no matar, pedía su pronta ejecución.

Lo justo.

—Demasiado fácil para él, Clint. Morir, qué fácil.

 _Las cosas que pasan, cuando, ya sabes, haces justamente eso que la vocecita en tu cabeza te suplicó encarecidamente que no hicieras._


End file.
